halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive Prisoner Dear Rot, Twas wondering if I could have my Special Operations Commander Kwas 'Pudmee as a prisoner aboard the UNSC Desert Fox as well as its Ship Master. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:47, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll put him as that. I just need a way for him to realize the brute's treachery but make it so that once he starts he still keeps the ee suffix until near the end of the RP. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Orion Nebula It starts late 2552. The exact date is on the page. Just Another GruntConverse 21:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) User:RelentlessRecusant/Broken Arrow Dear Rotaretilbo, I've established a page where we can put our fanon online as it develops, and I c+p-ed the summary article that I Skyped to you yesterday. Seem like an acceptable starting point? I have an idea about the Green Berets; we should talk about that later. I'm reading up on my military books again to get me primed. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) "bAH!" Dear Rotaretilbo, Seemed to have missed up on Skype today. :P Anyways, left you an email at your gmail account - very minor changes to the Prologue. Your work's impeccable and fast-paced as always. I've also sent you my work with the Spetsnaz with the kill-house in Leningrad, although in retrospect, it was poorly written, as per my degenerating writing talent. I've also done most of the SECDEF-oh-crap scene in the Pentagon; the lasciviciousness I have a new idea for that I'm quite excited for, BTW. Anyways, we can talk in confidence about that; I'll Skype-send that to you when we meet next live. And GET ONTO SKYPE WHENEVER YOU ARE ON!!! :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 08:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Broken Arrow Dear Rotaretilbo, Will attempt to re-send. Please confirm email address. Secure communication on Sierra Kilo Yankee confirmed at 2400 hours zulu Greenwich. Will be on station prior to 2400 and for two hours afterwards. Regards, fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RelentlessRecusant/Sig?action=raw; sorry 22:10, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Can i ask a favour??? plz??? Could u read the Prologue of my fanon Halo: Marine on the Front Lines and rate it plz thanx =] Rawf Dear Rotaretilbo, Requesting Sierra Kilo Yankee immediate. Or actually, at your leisure. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Fanon Contradiction Err... could you please explain what it means by the fanon contradiction rule has been abolished means? Is it the one where only 1 SPARTAN tag may exist on the site? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:49, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:44, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Been a long time, hasn't it? How are things on your end? I hope it hasn't been too long and you still have a faint remembrance of our eldest roleplaying. I just felt like dropping a line, as I happened to find my way back to this site to tie up some loose ends with my own stories. Hopefully I can even find my way back into the swing of roleplaying with you all again. Hope to hear back from you, CaptainAdamGraves 06:42, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Needez some help With my first RP. Come to Wikia-Halfanon if possible, if not, talk to me on my user page. --Ajax 013 20:55, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Honor Fanon Dear Rotaretilbo, IMHO, that page is completely nonsensical -- what say you to a speedy delete? Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 07:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Arbipedia request When you get a chance, could you please respond to my latest post on http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Arbipedia ? Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 20:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Staff can create up to three new namespaces per wiki; you just need to agree as a community on what you want and what to name it. Let me know when you've come to a decision and I will take care of it for you. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 01:51, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Protection Request I want you to protect FanonforNoobs from IDless users.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 15:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Madness Combat Ahh, Madness 8 draws ever closer; its coming is nigh. I would like to know your thoughts on the matter, purely out of curiosity. *Do you expect Hank to play a more prominent role in MC8 rather than a cameo or end appearance? *What are your thoughts on the mystery figure (MC8's antagonist) *Do you think Tricky will be returning a... *counts with fingers* 7th time? Well, those are simply some questions I'd like to ask you. If further discussion is wished, I would be more than happy to oblige. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Request for two undeletes Could you please undelete the Battles page and the MB50 B Snow Hog, for these reasons: *The Snow Hog was deleted by accident: me and Spartan 501 had a mix up with both of us having Snow Hogs, then he decided to change his into a precursor to mine. Then he moved it to a different page and we asked for the original to be deleted, but then he made that page a redirect. Thus, when you went to delete it, you delete the article instead of the redirect. So, please undelete it. *The Battles page was almost entirely my project, but I was still going to work on it. If you must, then please undelete it and move it to my user name space. Thanks. -- Thank you. And no, now that I think about it, I don't want that page back. -- Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it o.O) Well, the title sums it up. Here's something that took me NO time to make. Seriously. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions, (Look for my other user on Madness Wiki; The_1337_Crew) About Your Hierarchy Structure Where you you place Communists? Just wondering...--BellicoseIntellect 23:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Halo: NR -Figured that you might like to be a commader or high ranking officer. Oh and you can have your SPARTAN-I in the RP. More the Merrier, H*bad (talk) URGENT: Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Rotaretilbo, The Fiction of the Month project has been abandoned for months, and since there's real live activity sparking around here, I'm wondering if you'd approve if we started it back up again. If we do start it back up, is it open to community vote or just administrator vote? The problem with a community vote is the exceptionalism of pieces is often...obsfucated by personal connections between users. Just seeking your opinion. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:34, 3 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Fanon of the Month Dear Rotaretilbo, Missed you on Skype by just an hour lol. Yeah, you've lost track of time, you "INCOMPETENT FOOL!!!" :P 'neways, sure. However, if we put it on the main page, I insist that "Best Fanon" or whatever the administrator-elected one is shown first or is more prestiguous than the one cjosen by the community, because I feel that the adminitsrator vote will be far more incorrigible than the community one. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Quick Question I am creating a charecter with German roots, but I want him to be from out of the Sol System. Can he come from Arizona III? Thanks, Spartan 501 06:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Was Arizona III ultimately glassed? Thanks, Spartan 501 02:17, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month -- Urgent Update Dear Rotaretilbo, As per administrator concensus the FOTM project as been reactivated, and there is only one award as per our decision -- Fanon on the Month, decided upon solely by the administration. It is requested you immediately read the rules at FOTM and the Nominations and vote immediately at the Voting page. I plan to close this vote and make that FOTM winner the one for December '07 and then immediately open up a few vote for January '08. As always, comments, concerns, and bullets in the face appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:48, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Rotaretilbo, u recall a while back, u said u'd like to write Episode 5 of Survival of the Fittest, I just finished Ep 4, and was wonderin if U would have a go with Ep 5, I'll send u everything u need if u still want 2 do this, it was a while back that u agreed, and I know ure busy, so i was wonderin if u could still do it or not.... message me bak.... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 04:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Awsome! Thnx heaps, Ive sent the email, sorry if it comes off a bit cold, I just find it easier to explain stuff like this in that manner, again thnx heaps, and lemme know if u have any questions or problems, and this is Just Another Grunt, I just couldnt b bothered signing inUser:Justanothergrunt We have a multiple account user.... A user, User:Subtank, has created a new account, User:V4-Vex. Also, he's been using both account to create very strange, unintelligible and seemingly purposeless articles. Please deal with this. I have also given this note to the other admins, so it may already be taken care of. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) PS. Why aren't Mr T and Vandals on your hierarchy list? Halo Fanon: Survival of the Fittest You're the next writer, in case you didn't remember. Justanothergrunt has been around to do anything. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Oh....crap....soz, Um.... I might not of said it... basically u only needed to know which characters not 2 kill, u can do watevr else u want, cept kill ovr 9 characters n mess to much with the main storyline...or send them off the island..... or bring in more characters..... U know wat i mean... Sorry, i didnt know u were still waitin on me 2 tell u stuff..... Nyways, basically, wen ure writing, think of it as CDM with everyone fighting at once Thnx heaps, look forward 2 seein it, If u hav any problems, questions, want 2 know more, please ask to... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 08:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ??? Reely?..... I thought it just said ud just found time 2 work on it.... uh.. well, Basically Hank, Spartan 64, 77, the Kamikaze monitor n Aaron Davids r together in a clearing in the forest. Gary is being dragged around by Eate, who doesnt want to kill him, in the Desert, very near the forest edge, Brandon is with the Athenian on the Snow covered mountain, Ldfo is with Bergenond (both injured) at the mountain base, Kain and melissa are still together, on the beach and the Test Subject and Nogard have been fighting all ovr the island.... basically the island itself has a aboned city in the middle, with several highrise buildings and a park in its centre, then there's a forest, desert and volcanic mountain and snow covered mountain on it's sides. Then theres a thin beach that surrounds most of the island, bar the od cliff.... i dunno if ive covered evrything....thnx 4 still helpin... Just Another GruntConverse 19:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Ok... think ive gotten alll sorted out, G23 nvr fought 64, hes currently facing off with Maverick (Spartan 60) If u want u could write that fight (the outcome doesnt effect the storyline to much) Rhino n Ameigh could b in the same tower if u want, i didnt write the bit with the towers, so it's up 2 u.. Rebuga n Athenian r allied, though they both r trying to use each other to win this Nogard n the Test Subject have fought into the city (demolished some towers) n r slowly fighting towards the volcano (LOMI has also expressed a wish to write this fight, so u could discuss something with him) I Think ive covered most of it now... thnx Just Another GruntConverse 00:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Super Smash Halo May I use Hank J Wimbleton in this game/project? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Also, I've noticed you've been discussing SotF with Justanothergrunt. Well, I may be of assistance in a fight between Test Subject and Nogard, as I already have part of it written up. May I assist in it? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:15, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Draft of Fight between Nogard and the Test Subject This is my draft of the fight between Nogard and the Test Subject in Survival of the Fittest. Enjoy! You may need to change my description of where they are, as I don't know the island's geography. Also, if you think the part of them battling inside the volcano is too much, you can exclude it, though I'd prefer you didn't. Also, this message has also been sent to Justanothergrunt as well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:45, 21 February 2008 (UTC)